sedisversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shrooms
STOCKADE ENTRY #023 DESIGNATION: “SHROOM” Name: Carnaea Colabilis (Shrooms) Age: N/A Sex: N/A Location: (known) Throughout the Sewers of London. Abilities: Rapid growth and infection. Semi Sentience - hive mind structure. Threat Level: Varying, dependent on extent of infestation. C-Class (Charlie) Description Carnaea Colabilis, commonly referenced as “Shrooms” are a form of Sedis – 9 infused funghi. Four main variations of “Shrooms” have been noted thus far; * Stage 1: Spores * Stage 2: Brown cap * Stage 3: Red cap * Stage 4: White cap At stage 1, the fungus is little more than a collection of spores, covered in a thin resin that causes powerful hallucinatory effects, psychosis and in sufficient quantities mild anaemia. Should any of the spores enter the blood stream, they will begin a rapid growth of mycelae and begin digesting the victim from within. The Infection is most prominent in the lungs, where the victim will often begin to cough blood - and more spores - potentially infecting others. At stage 2, the victim of the spores will have almost certainly expired, and have become little more than a shambling shell of walking fertilizer for the germinating 'Brown Cap' Shrooms within it. These Brown caps are highly poisonous and will break down the tissue of the subject, using it to create a 'floor' of mycelae roots. Newly deceased victims may be forced by these roots to actually move around, thus spreading the infestation. This has the added effect of causing significant psychological impact on intruders, something the Shrooms appear to recognise as a means of disorientating threats. If a location of sufficient moisture and food can be found, the Brown caps will continue to grow, becoming much larger. At stage 3, the fully grown Brown caps mature into the 'Red Caps'. These are large fungal growths - sometimes as high as 4m and up to 2m wide. Though not as venomous as the stage 2, they defend themselves with a sensitivity to motion that causes them to 'puff' clouds of highly hallucinatory spores capable of overwhelming even basic filtration systems. Worse, the Stage 3 Red Caps begin to exhibit defensive behaviours, utilising hidden stingers within their caps made out of a hardened Keratin. This hollowed stinger has a limited range, but is capable of penetrating up to 2 inches of hardened steel to deliver a lethal dose of stage 1 spores. If conditions remain good, these 'Red Caps' will develop these stingers into a separate organism entirely, that buds from the parent to become a stage 4 creature At stage 4, the now mature stingers become detached from the Red Caps and become 'White Caps'. These are the most well known of the Shroom types and exhibit the most disturbingly close features of the DNA extracted from the spores initial victims. With oddly human facial features and a distinctly oblong cap, their bodies are serpentine in nature - albeit remaining composed of plant fibres. The stinger is fully developed with incredible penetrative power. Fully mobile, the stage 4 White cap actively defends the stage 3 red cap forests, and will leave these nursery grounds to hunt living organisms to infect - thus spreading the infestation. The stinger delivers a massive dosage of stage 1 spores combined with a hallucinatory plasma, causing a state of panic, disorientation and mild euphoria. White caps have exhibited coordinated behaviour, suggesting pack tactics, or a hive mind structure. Though unconfirmed, some kind of communication is certainly apparent. White Caps also regularly use terror tactics to disorientate enemies, utilising a distinctive rattling 'hiss' created by vibrating the spore glands beneath their hoods. The purpose of this is unclear, but may be a form of communication or intimidation. Combat Procedures: The only way to efficiently eliminate a growth of “Shrooms” is with incendiary weaponry. Even the complete eradication of a fully matured Red/White cap Shrooms will not halt the spread of spores, which will only “die” when exposed to extreme heat. Prolonged cold can destroy Stage 2-4 but will only cause stage 1 to incubate. Trapping the spores in resin spray has proven effective to prevent spread, but has no effect on later stages. Due to the inherent nature of the spores, explosives are sub optimal due to the risk of causing unintentional spreading of the spores - but in a contained manner may prove effective. In any situation, no member of STOCKADE should engage Shrooms to any degree without full protective gear and a gasmask. Exposure to spores is fatal. Notes: The flesh of stage 4 Shrooms is neither poisonous nor hazardous to health - assuming proper cleaning of stage 1 spores. It is highly nutritious.